paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaster 9mm
Good all-rounder SMG. |unlock = 32 |slot = 3 |price = $725,000 |mag = 20 |type = Fully automatic |max_ammo = 120 |rate_of_fire = 900 |reload_time = 2.56 / 2.95 seconds |damage = 25 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 17 |concealment = 27 |threat = 12 }} The Blaster 9mm SMG is a secondary weapon in Payday 2. It was added as part of the Hotline Miami DLC, alongside the Cobra and Uzi. Overview A good all-rounder SMG with high damage ( , the third-highest after the SpecOps, Swedish K and Uzi), basic accuracy of and has the third-highest concealment at . It also tied with the CMP for second-largest ammunition reserve at . The Blaster can almost be considered a straight upgrade over the CMP; though its rate of fire ( for Blaster and for CMP, and respectively with SMG Specialist Ace) , reload time (especially tactical, for Blaster vs. CMPs and half of a second when reloading from empty) and its base magazine capacity of 20 rounds is inferior to the CMP's 30 (capping out at with mods, compared to the CMP's with mods) it has slightly better base damage and stability, and is equally accurate and concealable - though the Blaster's Short Barrel can make it more concealable at the cost of reduced accuracy, whereas the CMP's concealment rating cannot be improved at all. As with all SMGs, the Blaster's lower-than-ideal damage makes reasonably careful shot placement important on higher difficulties, though the amount of ammo it gains from pickups is large enough that all but the most wasteful users should be able to keep their ammo level fairly stable during most jobs. Summary Pros: *High rate of fire. *Decent amount of damage. *Large ammo reserve compared to other SMGs. * High concealment. Cons: *Average Accuracy. *Base magazine capacity is rather low. Builds |-|Stealth= Modifying this weapon into a stealth-oriented SMG is simple, requiring only 2 mods (or 3, if the Compact Laser Module is utilised). * Short Barrel (+3 Concealment) * Low Profile Suppressor (Damage -10) * (Optional) Compact Laser Module This build gives the Blaster 9mm 30 Concealment, 15 Damage, 10 Accuracy and 19 Stability. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 2 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia *The Blaster 9mm is based upon the Intratec TEC-9, a high-capacity semi-automatic pistol infamous for its ease of conversion to full-auto and its subsequent popularity among criminals, especially gangsters. **Adding the Short Barrel turns it into the Intratec AB-10, a TEC-9 Mini without a threaded muzzle/barrel shroud. **Technically speaking, the TEC-9 is not classified as a submachine gun in reality, despite being a modern offshoot of the Carl Gustav m/45/Swedish K. It is marketed as a semi-automatic handgun and is legally referred to as such by law enforcement agencies concerning imported weapons. *The Blaster 9mm is one of the few in-game weapons to have actual ammo modeled into its magazine. *The in-game Blaster fires from a closed bolt, suggesting that it was instead based on the US-import KG-99 model which was a forced redesign by the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms and Explosives (ATF) before the weapon could be marketed in the United States. The baseline TEC-9 fires from an open bolt. **The closed bolt would make the full automatic conversion unfeasible. This is an intended feature of the forced redesign as to discourage users from illegally modifying their TEC-9s. **The Blaster 9mm is select-fire by default, a highly unusual trait, that few illegal gunsmiths would implement into a weapon when converting from semi to fully automatic. However a very small number of the TEC-9's parent weapon, the Interdynamic MP-9 were manufactured as full fledged selective fire sub machineguns to be used in a military or law enforcement capacity but the design failed to attract any buyers, the retractable stock modification for the Blaster is also very similar to the MP-9's stock. *There is a partially removed barcode sticker on the right side of the weapon's magazine well which means that the weapon was supposed to be untraceable, which is a popular practice among criminals. *Technically speaking, the Blaster 9mm/Tec-9 have appeared in the medias of the PAYDAY series before the release of the Hotline Miami DLC, being held by Chains and Wolf in the box art of PAYDAY: The Heist despite not making an appearance in said game. * Unlike the Cobra and the Uzi, the Blaster 9mm/Tec-9 doesn't appear in any form in Hotline Miami. * It is the only SMG in the Hotline: Miami DLC to not get a unique silencer, the unique ones being "Suppressor" on the Cobra and "Silent Death" on the UZI. Gallery 2014-10-01_00002.jpg|The default Blaster 9mm. 2014-10-01_00006.jpg|Fully modded Blaster 9mm (Just Bend It stock, Extended Mag, Ghetto Blaster, Speculator Sight, Military Laser Module and The Bigger The Better Suppressor). Category:SMGs Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)